El ángel guardian del vampiro
by A.D.G.V
Summary: En un mudo lleno de odio y guerra, el amor ¿podrá triunfar? Los vampiros dominan el mundo, los humanos al ser débiles los dejan gobernar, pero nos cazadores de vampiros s resisten a este "nuevo orden mundial" Una ertanu, lucha por salvar a su pueblo.Un vampiro que lo ha tenido todo. Su amor seria imposible, pero una ertanu podría ser ¿el ángel guardián del vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes le pertenecen a SM, yo solo me adjudico la historia**_

* * *

 **El ángel guardian del vampiro**

 _Prólogo_

Isabella corria a toda velocidad, mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, ¿su objetivo? escapar del vampiro más poderoso de todos, el mismísimo creador de todos ellos, Aro.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar de mi?- la voz del vampiro resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que Isabella se estremeciera.

-¡Vete!- grito Isabella- ¡los demás cazadores vendrán a buscarme y no podrás huir, vete ahora que tienes tiempo!- su hija se comenzó a remover inquieta.

-Tranquila- acaricio su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente

Coloco a su hija en el rincón más oscuro de la calle, con la esperanza de que Aro no la viera, se quito su pulsera y collar, en el brazo le coloco la pulsera y el collar en el cuello, no tardaran en encontrarlas, solo rogaba que llegaran antes para que la pequeña se pudiera salvar.

-Me he de llevar a tu pequeñita- la miro- ni tu ni tus cazadores podrán detenerme- se acerco más.

-Primero tendrás que matarme- saco su espada y la estaca de oro.

-Si eso quieres- Aro saco sus colmillos

Isabella lo golpeo, él saco los colmillos, ambos lanzaban golpes y gruñidos, Isabella sabia que no podría matarlo, así que solo lo hizo para distraerlo y ganar tiempo para que llegaran los cazadores. Cuando por unos segundos se distrajo, él la mordió y se la llevo, dejando a Reenesme sola y llorando. Inmediatamente después llegaron los * _ertanu_ y solo encontraron a la pequeña Reenesme llorando, se quedaron unos momentos sin saber que hacer.

-Es nuestro deber protegerla- hablo el líder de los _ertanu,_ Carlisle.

Otro cazador llamando Anthony, tomo a la pequeña en brazos, la medio hasta que ella pudo dormirse.

-Te protegere como si fueras mi hija- le susurro y beso su frente

En el pasado Antony e Isabella habían sido algo más que amigos, pero las circunstancias hicieron que ella quedara embarazada de otro vampiro y que ambos se distanciaran, pero ahora que tenia a la pequeña la cuidaría como si fuera suya.

-Vámonos- hablo Carlisle y se acerco a Antony- se lo que significaba para ti, pero ahora te a dejado a esta pequeña- la miro- y tu tendrás que cuidarla- sonrío y ambos caminaron rumbo a la base.

* * *

 _ertanu: mezcla de un vampiro y un humano, poseen_ _características de los vampiros menos la inmortalidad_

Hola, este es un nuevo/viejo proyecto, espero que lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

**El ángel guardian del vampiro**

 _Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo_

La niña creció como una cazadora mas, aprendiendo a dominar armas, a luchar pero también con lo más importante, amor; si con amor, a pesar del mundo en que vivía ella creció con amor de parte de su "padre" Antony aunque algunos problemas surgieron con tan solo una pregunta.

-¿Papá?- dijo la niña mientras se sentaba junto a su padre

-¿Si, Reenesme?- respondió bebiendo un poco de su café

-¿Quién es mi madre?-él se quedo helado sin saber que decir

Antony estuvo pensando en una respuesta que a la niña le pudiera satisfacer y no volver a preguntar sobre ese tema, dio un largo suspiro y la miro.

-Tu madre es la vampiresa mas hermosa de todas, ella nunca te quizo dejar, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a hacerlo, pero no te dejo sola, te dejo conmigo, tu padre- le acaricio la mejilla.

La niña contenta se fue y Antony no pudo olvidar el asunto pero decidió no decirle nada, seguramente algún día se enteraría pero no ese día.

Al pasar los años Reenesme se convirtió en una hermosa joven: cabello castaño, ojos cafés y un buen cuerpo, su entrenador decía que ella sería una buena cazadora, pero surgió un problema con Carlisle el líder de los cazadores.

-¿Porque no puede ser en otro lugar?- lo miro detenidamente.

-Es muy peligroso- respondió sin mirarla y leyendo unos papeles

-¿Pero de eso se trata?- se levanto- ¿Como quieres que aprendamos si nos das esos lugares?- coloco sus manos sobre la mesa

-No discutiré, no iran a otro lugar más que al cementerio DV- siguió mirando sus papeles.

-pero ...- responde Reenesme.

-Nada, no dire otra palabra más- pasaron cinco minutos y el no respondo, cansada Reenesme bufo y salió dando un portazo.

 **Oooooo**

¿Estas lista?- preguntó su mejor amigo Jasper

-Tiene que estarlo- argumento su mejor amiga Alice

Jackson y Alice eran sus mejores -y únicos- amigos, después de haber discutido con Carlisle, no le había quedado otro remedio que ir ya que no se pudo negar gracias a su padre Antony.

-Chicos- los miro- en nuestra primera caza, tenemos que comportarnos-estaba molesta no podía negarlo pero si quería obtener otro lugar más decente tenían que guardar compostura.

Ambos asintieron divertidos ante el humor de Reenesme, caminaron un poco más y llegaron hasta lo que era un gran cartel que anunciaba la entrada al cementerio.

-Llegamos- anunció lo evidente Alice.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sarcasticamente Jasper

-¿Como se llama?- preguntó Reenesme irritada.

-DV- respondió Jackson

-Dominio Vampirico, que nombre tan más apropiado- murmuro Alice y los tres entraron.

Caminaron entre las tumbas, y lugares enlodados y no encontraron nada que no fueran animales y malos olores.

-Vámonos, no hay nada- replicó Jasper ya que estaba cansado y aburrido.

-Shh...¿escucharon eso?- murmuro Reenesme y los tres escucharon voces, corrieron a esconderse y trataron de no hacer ruido que pudiera alertar a los visitantes de que ellos estaban ahí.

-Vampiros- susurro Alice.

Los vampiros se acercaron al lugar donde ellos estaban, sus corazones latían rápido, pero la única que controlaba a su corazón- aunque a duras penas-era Reenesme.

-Tenemos que encontrar a su hija- comentó el primer vampiro que se veía más grande, los cabellos negros le caían por los hombros y su piel pálida sobresalía de la del más chico.

-Ella no nos ha querido decir nada- argumento el segundo vampiro, él se veía más joven, el cabello era corto y color café, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre misma y su musculatura era envidiable.

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó el primer vampiro mirando a todos lados.

-Chicos controlen su corazón- susurro Reenesme pero los tres corazones palpitaban rápidamente y los vampiros los escuchaban con más claridad

-¡Salgan!- grito el vampiro más grande

La primera en salir fue Reenesme, la cual saco su espada, se colocó en frente de la tumba-con instinto protector- donde estaban sus amigos, por sus amigos y se colocó en posición de ataque, sus amigos-Alice y Jasper- querían salir pero por la forma en que ella se había colocado enfrente de ellos,era señal de que no debían salir y conocían bastante bien a su amiga como para creer que no era por llevarse la gloria y el crédito por haberlos salvado.

-Mira que lindura tenemos aquí- se burlo el primer vampiro- pero nosotros escuchamos los latidos de tres corazones- el vampiro se acercó y busco algo que aparentemente no encontró- no importa...después de ti seguirán tus compañeros- ella lo miro sin entender- un cazador nunca sale solo-

Reenesme a pesar de que estaba nerviosa no lo demostró y trato de parecer normal aunque quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño- dijo seria y con mucha decisión, tanto que al segundo vampiro lo sorprendió.

-Tienes agallas pequeña- se acerco más a ella-pero eso nos era suficiente- el único que hablaba era el primer vampiro.

El segundo vampiro se veía como ¿enojado? ¿irritado? ¿triste? Reenesme no supo leer su expresión, tan solo supo que la miraba intensamente estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, al igual que ella con respecto a él pero esta mirada no paso desapercibida para él primer vampiro.

-¡Que maleducado soy! -grito y se volteo - pequeña ingenua, este es mi hijo Edward.-

-Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos- escupió muy a su pesar y se enojo más porque la había llamado "pequeña ingenua"

-Cierto...- asintió-pero aquí no hemos venido para platicar ¿o si?- solo una carcajada y pronto se olvido del asunto y regreso hacia Reenesme.

-No te atrevas a tocarme y mucho menos a acercarte- ahora la confianza de Reenesme iba en aumento.

El vampiro se acerco rápidamente, la tomo de las manos y la aventó, ella no se rindió tan fácilmente, corrió a la velocidad necesaria y clavo la espada en una de sus piernas, eso no era suficiente; el vampiro más que enojado estaba divertido, agarro una de sus manos y la tiro al suelo, se subió encima de ella, sus colmillos salieron de su boca y se acercaban a su cuello, Reenesme se trataba de soltar pero a pesar de ella ser mitad vampiro y mitad humano no era tan fuerte como él. No sintió temor ante lo que le iba a ocurrir pero eso nunca llego, una espada golpeó al vampiro por detrás y ahí estaba sus amigos, ayudándola, esa pequeña distracción fue más que suficiente para ella, la cual rodó por el suelo, se levanto rápidamente y se coloco en posición de ataque protegiendo con su cuerpo a sus amigos.

-Los tres me dan ternura- el vampiro seguía con ese aire de altanería y arrogancia.

Reenesme observo nuevamente el panorama, pero el vampiro Edward ya no estaba ahí, seguro había ido a pedir...¿auxilio? ¿ayuda? ella se negó a si misma, los vampiros eran fuertes y no tenían que ir a pedir ayuda...¿o si?

-Van a morir- los tres lo miraron-pero alégrense su sangre no será reclamada por un vampiro corriente- sonrió y mostró sus afilados colmillos- al contrario será reclamada por el mismo creador de los vampiros, Aro- se avalando sobre ellos y Reenesme callo junto con él, ambos rodaron por el enlodado suelo, ella trataba de enterrarle la estaca pero el se movía velozmente y lo evitaba con una gran agilidad y sus colmillos salieron de su boca una ves más, la luz se empezaba a asomar por el horizonte y en menos de un segundo el vampiro con el que peleaba Reenesme había desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

Hola, pues aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les este gustando :3


	3. Chapter 3

**El ángel guardian del vampiro**

 _Capitulo 2: Aro, el creador de todos_

 _Base de los ertanu._

 _Lugar: desconocido_

-¡¿Cómo que enfrentaste a Aro?!- grito Carlisle.

Después del ajetreo, los tres decidieron regresar y le contaron todo al padre de Reenesme, Antony, pero lamentablemente, él los obligo a decirle al líder- Carlisle- y se llevaron no más bien los estaban regañando.

-Fue por defenderme a mi y a...-al mirar a sus amigos Reenesme se callo, no quería que regañaran a sus amigos.

-¿A ti y a quien más?- la miro detenidamente, causando un estremecimiento leve.

-A nadie- agacho la cabeza- solo me defendí- recobro fuerzas para mentirle descaradamente.

-No te creo- Carlisle desvio la mirada- y te quedaras castigada junto con tus amigos, no saldrán nuevamente- miro sus papeles.

-Pero no fue nuestra...- empezó Reenesme.

-Pero nada, fuera- señalo la puerta y los tres salieron.

 _Castillo del rey creador_

 _Lugar: Centro de la ciudad._

A pesar de que Aro era su "padre", Edward lo odiaba con todo su ser, ¿Razón? su madre se había llamado Maria- en tiempo pasado porque ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra- ella era humana por supuesto, Edward había nacido ertanu, pero Aro lo había encerrado por 17 largos años y después lo mordió, por lo cual se convirtió en vampiro y gracias a la insistencia de Aro por buscar a alguien para que reinara también con él, Edward había salido con diferentes vampiresas, unas de ellas: Tanya y Kate, pero sinceramente no se sentía interesado por ninguna, al contrario todas lo aburrían e incluso fastidiaban.

-Te quiero aquí antes del amanecer- la voz de Aro resonó por todo el castillo,si, ya había pasado un día y él necesitaba salir, dejar atrás su horrible mundo y ser libre.

-Si, rey de todos nosotros- respondió sin mucho ánimo, ya que no le permitía que lo llamase padre y eso realmente le alegraba, pero tenia que soportar todos sus maltratos.

Edward no dejaba de pensar en la cazadora que había visto la noche anterior, a pesar de que a ella no la vio débil, se había sentido un cobarde por no ayudarla cuando su "padre" la iba a morder, pero sabia que sus amigos que sus amigos que antes ella había protegido, la ayudaron y quería...no, no, mas bien necesitaba saber de ella, saber su nombre y lo iba a conseguir.

"Para eso están los infiltrados" pensó Edward con cierto aire de arrogancia y altanería.

Salió del castillo y se puso a caminar por los lugares menos recurrentes de la plaza, saco su teléfono, busco el nombre del infiltrado, marco y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿Si?- respondieron al primer timbrazo.

-Necesito verte- dijo sin rodeos.

-Claro...¿en donde?- la voz de mujer se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, Edward podría jurar que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-En el cementerio DV- respondió y colgó.

 _Cementerio DV_

 _Lugar: Afueras de la ciudad._

Apenas esta anocheciendo cuando Edward llego al lugar, sabia que su informante no llegaría hasta que la noche se hubiera instalado en ese mundo, así que decidió caminar por las tumbas, no quería ir a la de su madre, pero sus pasos lo guiaron hasta ahí, suspiro derrotado, se arrodillo en la tumba, toco con las yemas de los dedos el nombre de su madre y también la frase **_"La mejor madre y esposa que cualquiera hubiera podido tener, se le extrañara para toda la eternidad"_** , esa frase la haba escrito Aro y Edward lo primero que pensó fue "Hipócrita"

-No me asustas- dijo él al sentir la presencia de la joven junto a él, miro al cielo y se sorprendió, ya era de noche, esta totalmente oscuro.

-¿Para que me necesitas?- pregunto la muchacha sin acercarse demasiado, ya que ella era amiga de él, conocida su historia y realmente ella trataba de comprenderlo.

-Necesito saber si los nuevos ertanu, han salido de caza- no la miraba.

-Sabes muy bien que si- suspiro resignada y adivinado lo que le preguntaría se adelanto a responderle- las cazadoras de ayer se llaman: Reenesme y Alice- trato de acercarse pero él se alejo.

-No necesito tu lastima, ¡vete!- le grito.

Ella se estremeció ligeramente, frunció el ceño, y camino tratando de no correr y gritarle sus verdaderas cosas a la cara, a pesar de que era su amiga a veces tenia ganas de golpearlo.

Edward sabia que la cazadora tan valiente de la noche anterior regresaría, no sabia porque pero tenia una pequeña intuición, se levanto de su anterior posición y camino lejos de la tumba de su madre, cuando estaba cerca de la entrada- pero a una distancia prudente de esta- vio una figura femenina, al principio creyó que se trataba de su amiga, pero el aroma a vainilla no era de su amiga, se subió rápidamente a un árbol.

-¿Porque tuve que venir?- la cazadora estaba sola - ¡No me debí dejar convencer por mis amigos!- continuaba despotricando.

Reenesme, Alice y Jasper se escaparon de la base, sabían que se iban a llevar un gran regaño, pero necesitaban resolver sus dudas, querían saber quien era Aro y ahora ese era su lugar favorito.

Edward se encontraba entre la decisiva de hablarle o no hablarle- ¿Qué hace una ertanu sola?- le pregunto aún escondido, ella miro a todos lados y sorprendentemente rápido lo encontró, saco su espada y estaca de plata, en la oscuridad ella no distinguía quien era.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Reenesme trataba de agudizar su visión todo lo que sus ojos se lo permitan, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no se podía fiar de nadie ni de nada.

-El mismo vampiro que conociste ayer- debíamos de admitir algo, a Edward le encantaba ser un poco teatral.

"Edward" pensó la cazadora al recordar la noche anterior...y aunque cabían posibilidades de que fuera Aro, lo único que pensó fue en ese vampiro que había salido huyendo, ese hermoso vampiro que la había cautivado así sin más que solo mirarla fijamente, se estremeció ¿Cómo pensaba en eso? Se negó a si misma y alejo sus sentimientos del corazón aunque...

-¡Reenesme!- gritó su mejor amigo Jasper sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella rápidamente guardo sus cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la cazadora dando media vuelta y corriendo en su dirección.

-Cuando te separaste de nosotros, yo me distraje un segundo y después Alice ya no estaba, la busque por todos lados pero no estaba, así que decidí buscarte a ti...- dejo inconcluso Jasper.

Jasper y Reenesme se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que algo mas pasaba en ese lugar...pero ambos se negaban a decir que era.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Reenesme y se giro en dirección contraria, sabia lo que estaba pensado, se negaba a aceptarlo.

A Edward se le removido algo en su frío corazón ¿o en su estomago? No lo sabia , había pasado toda su vida encerrado y después convertido en vampiro, había salido con varias vampiresas pero nunca había sentido algo igual a eso. Pero todos los pensamientos y platicas quedaron interrumpidos por un grito que calaba hasta los huesos,Reenesme y Jasper se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, su sangre hacia huido de su cuerpo.

-¡Alice!- ahora el grito provenía de Reenesme.

Ella corrió seguida de Jasper y Edward- él cual corría por los árboles, no quería asustar al chico-finalmente después de correr llegaron al otro lado del cementerio y ahí vieron una escena horrenda...un vampiro estaba mordiendo a Alice, Reenesme sin dudarlo saco su espada y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, he inmediatamente le clavo la espada en la espalda para distraerlo y vaya que lo logro, él vampiro se volteo, la sangre de Alice estaba en sus colmillos, se asusto al verlo pero había logrado que la transformación se completara.

-Juguemos- dijo el vampiro.

Los vampiros tenían casta entre si...los vampiros más poderosos eran los mas difíciles de vencer y fáciles de identificar por sus ropas; los de clase media eran un poco más fáciles de vencer pero un poco difícil de identificar puesto que sus ropas se parecían a la de los primeros; y por ultimo los de clase baja, los cuales era fácil de vencer y sus ropas eran parecidas a las de los vagabundos además de su comportamiento.

Los vampiros tienen "dos vidas", la primera cuando están en su forma humana y la segunda cuando están en su estado de vampiros-con alas de murciélago pero demasiado grandes como para serlo, cuerpo que podía llegar a medir dos metros y por ultimo piel escamosa y gris- en este caso no importaba la casta pues todos se podían transformar.

En ese caso el vampiro contra el que luchaba Reenesme era uno de clase baja, la pelea comenzó, ella saco su espada y se la clavo en una de sus costillas, él la lanzo por los aires, ella corrió y alcanzo a meter las espada en su corazón , él callo al suelo, la transformación se daría en cualquier momento, corrió hasta Alice, Jasper ya la estaba atendiendo.

-Jasper tienes que irte con Alice- él asintió obedientemente - yo distrae lo suficiente al vampiro para que logren huir- ayudo a su amigo Jasper con Alice, caminaron pero se vieron interrumpidos por un rugido.

-No van a escapar de mi- la transformación del vampiro se había completado.

Reenesme miro a Jasper, este corrió, ella se volteo y comenzó a luchar contra el vampiro dando el tiempos suficiente para que sus amigos escaparan, lo arañaba con su espada, él con sus garras y finalmente cuando el vampiro estuvo lo suficientemente débil saco su estaca de plata y se la enterró en el corazón, muriendo al instante.

Los ertanu necesitaban "sangre de vampiro" para que sus poderes aumentaran, esto se hacia mediante un "gotero" el cual se clava en el corazón, se apachurra un botón y este automáticamente la recolectaba y cuando terminaba una luz verde se encendía y se sacaba. Ella realizo el procedimiento, cuando finalmente acabo se levanto- puesto que estaba en cuclillas- se sacudió la ropa, suspiro dispuesta a alcanzar a sus amigos para salvarlos del regaño que les esperaría, volvió a suspirar sabiendo que algo estaba dejando pendiente.

-Se que sigues ahí- murmuro sabiendo que Edward la escucharía- agradesco que no me hayas atacado- miro el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro- se quien eres y que haces, necesitamos hablar, pero creo que este no es el momento más adecuado para hablar- Reenesme finalizo,no lo había visto pero sabia que estaba ahí con ella

Reenesme tiro un papel en el suelo y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, el vampiro una vez que se había asegurado de que ella estaba lejos, bajo de su escondite, recogió el papel y leyó.

"No se porque me sigues o para que me quieres...pero es hora de hablar y arreglar este asunto se que me estoy tomando muchas confianzas contigo pero será mejor que lo arreglemos así que nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se oculte"

Edward sonrío, quemo el cuerpo del vampiro, suspiro y vio la luz del sol saliendo por el horizonte, quería quedarse a observar ese espectáculo que nunca había podido contemplar, pero eso era imposible, Edward se subió a la copa de un árbol, brinco todos y cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a la salida y desaparecer para llegar nuevamente al castillo.

* * *

Hola, espero que les este gustando, espero sus reviews, alertas, etc. No olviden que escribo para ustedes y me alegra que lo este leyendo, así que me paso a retirar, ojalá les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

**El ángel guardian del vampiro**

 _Capitulo 3: Ella_

 _Castillo del los Voulturi_

 _Lugar: Cercanias del pueblo_

En un cuarto oscuro, una hermosa vampiresa se encontraba mirando a la nada,sus ojos estaban vacíos, habían pasado muchos años desde que había visto a su pequeña niña, dio un largo suspiro y vio en el pequeño espejo que tenia en su cuarto: tenia el cabello lacio color chocolate y unos ojos rojos igual que el mismísimo fuego. Estaba igual que siempre, solo que ahora tenia reflejada tristeza y dolor.

-Mi pequeña- murmuro bajo y se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama.

-¡Querida!- interrumpió un vampiro, ella rápidamente quito su cara de tristeza,se levanto y se coloco en una pared, en su interior tenia miedo, pero aún así le mostró los colmillos, sabia que si mostraba miedo iba a ser peor para ella y mejor para él, le encantaba ver el sufrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- la vampiresa estaba a la defensiva, pero triste, aunque siempre lo estaba.

-No te rescate de Aro para que me trates así, deberías estar agradecida- se acerco más a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- repito de nuevo la vampiresa ¿nombre? Isabella.

-Dime donde esta tu hija- se coloco a unos cuantos pasos de ella, si aún hubiera sido humana, su corazón se habría salido de su pecho.

-¡No!- grito, sabia que ese muchacho de cabello negro era enviado de Aro.

El joven vampiro enfurecido se alejo de ella y azoto la puerta de madera, si madera, esa era una de las debilidades de los vampiros que nadie sabia, pero solo le hacia daño a alguien cuando estaba hechizada directamente a ella.

-¿Como puedo hacer para encontrar aa su hija?- murmuro mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol y se sentaba en su gran sofá.

-Mi señor- el brujo dijo mientras entraba en la estancia-Creo tener una solución- se paró delante de él.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el vampiro e hizo que su brujo se sentara junto a él.

-Los espíritus me han dicho que es una niña, ha de tener como unos diecisiete años, es igual a su madre y aún es una ertanu- el vampiro suspiro bufando, eso no era de gran ayuda- Pero ha enamorado a uno de los nuestros- miro sus manos.

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmado, su cara se descompuso brevemente, era imposible que fueran compatibles o incluso que se llegaran tener afecto, la última vez que sucedido fue hace millones de años y no termino nada bien.

-¿Ella no lo amara?- preguntó esperanzado, y viendo que si era así podría sacar provecho, tratando de comprarla o convertirla en uno de ellos para que les sirviera incondicionalmente.

-Perdón amo, no me supe explicar bien, ella lo amara, lo que digo es que lo enamorara sin planearlo- guardo silencio un momento- se enamoraran ambos pero sin planearlo- corrigió

-Entonces...- comienzo el vampiro.

-Ya tengo un plan amo- sonrío el brujo.

 _Castillo del rey creador_

 _Lugar: Centro de la ciudad_

Aro se encontraba paseando tranquilamente cruzando los pasillos, se comenzaba a preocupar s "hijo" Edward no había llegado y tenia miedo de que la profecía se cumpliera.

-Ya estoy aqui- dijo Edward

-Que bien-aplaudió Aro-Mañana por la noche tendremos una fiesta-agrego- así que ponte tu mejor ropa e invita a las personas que quieras- finalizó, subió las escaleras y dejo solo a un Edward un poco aturdido, nunca tenia fiestas.

-Como digas- murmuro y subió a su habitación

 _Base de los ertanu_

 _Lugar: Desconocido_

-Tienes que sobrevivir- le rogaba Reenesme a Alice

La mordida del vampiro no tuvo éxito y todavía era una ertanu, pero tenia que sacarle la ponzoña y eso era muy doloroso, si fuera por Reenesme ella hubiera tomado el lugar de su amiga, pero ahora lo único que le restaba era apoyarla.

-Lo haré...lo juro- murmuro Alice, ella respiaraba con dificultad y cerraba sus ojos con cada vez más frecuencia y eso era malo si se llegaba a dormir con el veneno en su cuerpo se transformaría o en el peor de los casos moriría y ninguna opción era buena.

Alice se fue y dejo solos a Jasper y Reenesme, escucharon pasos a lo lejos y supieron que el regaño estaba por llegar, pero en esos momentos no era una prioridad evitarlo, sino su amiga Alice.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Carlisle extrañamente calmado.

-Estábamos en el cementerio y llego un vampiro, nos ataco a nosotros dos y mordió a Alice, Reenesme la defendió y mato al vampiro y mientras yo cargaba a Alice, Reenesme recolecto la sangre de vampiro- Jasper resumió la historia.

-¿Y que hacen afuera?- ahora si se comenzaba a enojar- Ustedes estaban castigados- se alejo de ellos y trato de respirar y calmarse.

-Nosotros...- comenzó Jasper.

-Yo tuve la culpa-dijo Reenesme, no permitiría que regañaran a sus amigos.

-Cuando Alice se recupere hablamos- murmuro y se fue.

-No tenias porque echarte la culpa- siseó Jasper.

-No permitiria que los regañaran y más en el estado de el duende- ese era el apodo de Alice.

-Esta bien, pero creo que tienes que ir a ver a Antony- Reenesme asintió y salir del lugar.

El aire fresco golpeo su cara, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta, lentamente entro y el olor a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales.

-¿Reenesme?-pregunto su padre mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal que decía "La mejor mamá del mundo" y Reenesme evito reír.

Reenesme dio un largo suspiro, sabia que tenia que contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido, le canto todo, desde el encuentro con el vampiro hasta el accidente del duende, aunque debíamos de admitir algo, se sentía bien decirle la verdad, entre ellos nunca había secretos.

-¿Sientes algo por el vampiro?- Antony no se andaba con rodeos.

-No se que siento por el vampiro- se levanto de la silla- es solo que siento una conexión rara con él, como si estuviera destinado a encontrarlo -camino en dirección a la puerta- como si lo conociera de toda la vida- suspiro y miro el picaporte, no sabia que más decir.

-Se lo que se siente-Antony hablo con nostalgia.

-¿Es por mamá?- preguntó Reenesme alegre, nunca hablaban de ella.

Todos los temores olvidados de Antony regresaron con esa pregunta, pero esta vez sería difícil mentirle puesto que ella estaba mas grande y podía detectar su nerviosismo, no quería seguir mintiendo, pero aún no se sentía preparado para decirle.

-Sí, me recuerda a tu madre - Reenesme asintió con alegría- pero recuerda que a las personas no se les conoce por casualidad sino por que ya esta escrito- finalizó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Reenesme volvió a asentir y salió sin darse cuenta de la mentira-ya que tenia un poco de prisa- y si bien era cierto que no se guardaban secretos, Antony le guardaba uno que podía cambiar su vida y él no se lo diría a menos claro que estuviera apunto de morir alguno de los dos o cuando estuviera mental y físicamente preparado para decirle.

 _Cementerio DV_

 _Lugar: Afueras de la ciudad_

La cazadora corría puesto que el sol se estaba ocultando y llegaría tarde a su "cita" con el vampiro-cita, eso la emocionaba infinitamente aunque nunca lo admitiría-no era tan veloz como un vampiro, así que cuando llego al gran portón entro rápidamente al cementerio- que ahora era prácticamente su segundo hogar- y camino por las tumbas, capillas y otros lugares.

-¿Porque conservan este cementerio?- preguntó Reenesme aparentemente a la nada, no era que le importara mucho su historia ni nada parecido, sino que no quería sentirse completamente sola, después de lo ocurrido con Alice, un estremecimiento recorrido su cuerpo.

-Aquí esta la familia de Aro y su esposa- le respondieron y Reenesme se asusto.

Ella se puso alerta, busco con la mirada y no encontraba a nadie pero ella ya sabia quien era, ¿como lo supo? su voz, era Edward y de tan solo oír su nombre sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y columna vertebral.

-Bienvenida- el vampiro le susurro al oído y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad.

Reenesme sonrió y lo siguió, sabia que algo bueno iba a ocurrir de todo esto.

* * *

 **Hola, aqui una nueva actualización, espero que les este agradando :3 no olviden dejarme sus Reviews, Alertas.**

 **Pues eso es todo y adiós :D**


End file.
